vfkinsiderfandomcom-20200214-history
January 2009
Happy New Year! Everyone who logs in today will receive our New Year's pin, and 1000 credits. We want to thank everyone who was up late last night, and participated in our New Year's eve festivities. We will have another Happy New Year's Ball today from 5:00 PM to 7:00 PM Pacific time (which is 8:00 PM to 10:00 PM Eastern Time), in the Grand Ballroom in the second floor of the mansion house. The ball will conclude with fireworks on the veranda. Happy New Year! We want to thank everyone for coming to the New Year's Ball tonight, we set another record. In fact, we had so many attending the ball that it took our new servers down which were added just for the Happy New Year's Ball. Our staff will be working overnight to add more servers, and as part of the New Year's celebration we will have another New Year's Ball on Friday night at the same time, 5:00 PM Pacific Time. In addition to the elegant new hair style released for the ladies this evening, we will have a silver and gold tiara available for tomorrow night's ball, as well as an overskirt for the gown. The gentlemen will also have two new hair styles available. There will also be more surprises and exciting events all day tomorrow leading up to the Friday night Happy New Year's Ball. VFK History of Calendars Quest! 7:00 AM Pacific Time Sunday, January 4th, 2009 to 10:00 PM Pacific Time Monday, January 5th, 2009. Calendars have come about, due to the need to know how long it would be before it was time for the harvest, or for a religious festival, or how many days it was until an important event happened. Early calendars were heavily influenced by the geographic location of the people creating the calendar. For people from cold regions the year was largely defined by the cycle of the seasons. In warmer areas where there was little indication of the seasons, the moon was more important in determining the time of year. For our quest, we will delve back into the origins of the tracking of the days and years and the history of our modern calendars. Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Snowy Bay Window! VFK History of Calendars Quest! The first 21 to finish with the fastest times: ''' 1. SUPER-SUPERMAN 3:04 2. angieballerina 3:27 3. Jared 3:30 4. Tomorrow 3:30 5. Aubern 3:52 6. Roo 3:55 7. RedFireBlaze 3:58 8. deckman 4:01 9. Gigabitorange 4:04 10. the_palm_girl 4:07 11. Expederest 4:07 12. Noahbloo 4:07 13. MellowMoz 4:18 14. Hi_Im_Sean 5:04 15. TeamPolar 5:10 16. gabby_is_cool 5:25 17. Lord_Wolfhaven 5:49 18. LeanGreen 6:03 19. Wild_Wolfboy 6:07 20. Tikipin_dude 6:10 21. paige.m 6:46 VFK History of Constellations Quest! '''7:00 AM Pacific Time Sunday, January 11th, 2009 to 10:00 PM Pacific Time Monday, January 12th, 2009. Dimensional Nexus - Chaos Dimensional Nexus - Infinity On a beautiful clear night away from the bright lights of towns and cities, you have only to gaze overhead to witness a dazzling display of stars, planets and constellations. These myriad of small lights have fascinated man for thousands of years. Over the centuries, we have attempted to unravel their mysteries. The advances in today's astronomical sciences make the celestial bodies more understandable everyday, however we still know only a fraction of the information that the heavens hold. On today's quest, let's go back to the beginnings of astronomy before telescopes first started bringing the stars into focus, and explore the history of the study of the night sky! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits and your choice of Dimensional Nexus, Infinity or Chaos! VFK History of Constellations Quest! The first 25 to finish with the fastest times: ''' 1. MyHorseAwesome 1:34 2. StrawberryGirl 2:28 3. Jared 2:34 4. cooldragonrider 2:55 5. YoshiRaptor 2:57 6. Tiki 3:34 7. StormySkyLime 3:42 8. Tikipin_dude 3:43 9. Expederest 3:43 10. Splashgirl 3:46 11. CynAnne 3:49 12. MGMT 3:57 13. MellowMoz 3:58 14. Tomorrow 4:00 15. Roo 4:01 16. MixsterMixster 4:03 17. tracksunnygirl 4:13 18. Basketballfraz 4:13 19. Catt 4:15 20. RedFireBlaze 4:22 21. CursedMonkeyQueen 4:25 22. millsfan 4:33 23. fungirlAye 4:36 24. osmello 4:37 25. DarkHurricane 4:58 VFK Solar System Quest! '''7:00 AM Pacific Time Sunday, January 18th, 2009 to 10:00 PM Pacific Time Monday, January 19th, 2009. With the exception of the two dominant features of the sky, the sun and the moon, most the solar system blends in with the other lights in the night sky. As a result, the planets need magnification to distinguish them clearly from the stars. The solar system includes the sun at the center of the system orbited by the planets, dwarf planets, more than 61 moons, a belt of asteroids, meteors, comets and assorted rocks and gas. On today's quest, we will explore some of the history of the solar system and information about our fellow planets, our closest neighbors in the galaxy! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Holographic Solar System Projector! (Rotate to activate holographic projector!) VFK Solar System Quest! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: ''' 1. millsfan 3:12 2. ChurrosforLife 3:13 3. angieballerina 3:25 4. Roo 3:28 5. Tomorrow 3:31 6. Dean 3:37 7. MellowMoz 3:54 8. CosmicBlueJam 3:55 9. wondermanforever 4:01 10. MGMT 4:04 11. cooledcoyote 4:07 12. IcePunkPrincess 4:09 13. Gizmo 4:13 14. Helpful 4:13 15. Shrimp 4:22 16. LadyReena 4:28 17. cowsROC 4:33 18. Alaine 4:34 19. osmello 4:40 20. MaroonTealFlower 4:40 21. RedFireBlaze 4:58 22. pirateboi 4:58 23. SquirrelEileen 4:58 24. Soccer_Sport_Angel 5:04 25. Cutie_AceGrl 5:10 26. drmommiecool 5:16 27. CautiousPrinceLava 5:22 28. CursedMonkeyQueen 5:25 29. tracksunnygirl 5:25 30. icywater_princess 5:26 Inauguration Day Celebration! '''January 20th, 2009. Today, January 20th, is the date enshrined in the twentieth amendment to the U.S. Constitution for the presidential inauguration. Until 1933 and the adoption of the twentieth amendment, the presidential inauguration occurred on March 4th. The transfer of power in America from one President to another is accomplished in just a few moments and 35 words. Each president recites the following oath, in accordance with Article II, Section I of the U.S. Constitution: "I do solemnly swear (or affirm) that I will faithfully execute the office of President of the United States, and will to the best of my ability, preserve, protect and defend the Constitution of the United States." This legal oath was first administered to George Washington in 1789. At the conclusion of the legal oath George Washington added "so help me God." Since that first occurrence in 1789, this oath has been administered 54 times, and in all cases the addition by George Washington, "so help me God", has been added by the man taking the oath. The presidential oath is taken on a Bible, and it is the Bible used by George Washington that is represented on our Inauguration Day pin along with the words of commitment added by George Washington and every other man who has become the President of the United States of America: "so help me God." When you login today, Inauguration Day, you will receive the George Washington Inaugural Bible Pin and 1000 credits in celebration of the enduring nature of the U.S. Constitution and the peaceful transfer of power which it has nourished for 220 years. VFK Galaxy Quest! 7:00 AM Pacific Time Sunday, January 25th, 2009 to 10:00 PM Pacific Time Monday, January 26th, 2009. Our solar system is part of a larger celestial system called a galaxy. Galaxies are comprised of stars, gas and dust which are kept together by gravity. Researchers have estimated that the number of galaxies in the visible universe is greater than 100 billion, yet only a fraction of them have been photographed through telescopes by astronomers. On today's quest we will explore what is known about galaxies, including our own galaxy, the Milky Way. Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Galactic Star Chart! (Rotate to activate Galactic Star Chart!) VFK Galaxy Quest! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: ''' 1. MyHorseAwesome 1:09 2. Horse 1:16 3. YoshiRaptor 2:16 4. Tomorrow 2:37 5. Gsterg 3:01 6. gabby_is_cool 3:07 7. greatmeyay 3:19 8. BlondeThunderEdge 3:21 9. MaroonTealFlower 3:24 10. StormySkyLime 3:36 11. millsfan 3:49 12. gooberiscool 3:51 13. redshoe 3:51 14. osmello 3:55 15. CuteStarPluto 4:06 16. Embri 4:22 17. Sweet_Tea_Oak_Grove 4:25 18. fungirlAye 4:28 19. IcePunkPrincess 4:31 20. Normala 4:31 21. wildsplashstone 4:31 22. Tiki 4:39 23. Giratina 4:40 24. CursedMonkeyQueen 4:43 25. OrangeSoaringEye 4:45 26. MellowMoz 4:58 27. icywater_princess 5:07 28. tracksunnygirl 5:13 29. stpehne 5:18 30. PlainCuteJam 5:33 Chinese New Year '''January 26th, 2009. In celebration of Chinese New Year's, when you login today you will receive the 2009 Chinese New Year Pin! Lights, Camera, Action, upload your videos to have your own channel on VFK! January 31st, 2009. Player Video Channels and Movie Producer Pins Have Arrived in VFK! You may have already noticed the new individual player channels on VFK TV. These outstanding movie producers, Adam_rocks, LuckySunnyGuitar and Ormonddude now have their own player channels. In addition, to recognize all the imagination and hard work that goes into creating, editing and submitting videos, players with 10 or more videos on their channels will be awarded the VFK Bronze Movie Producer pin. These exciting pins display a bronze star embellished with a classic style movie camera! We wish to extend our congratulations to LuckySunnyGuitar and Ormonddude as the first to receive the Bronze Movie Producer pin. As you enhance your channel, new pins and features will be unlocked.